


Meet Me Inside

by mxartbotboy



Series: The Typist and the Agent [2]
Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: A little bit of Spanish, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, Praise Kink, as a treat, blowjob, suits are sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25316515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxartbotboy/pseuds/mxartbotboy
Summary: “Fuck. I’ve got to go.”“Don’t worry about it,” you respond with a small smile, buttoning his shirt back up and pressing a kiss to his cheek, “Duty calls, right?”The disappointment in your voice must have been obvious, as Javi caught your face up with both hands and kissed you again, slow and deep, leaving you breathless when he pulled away.“I’ll see you when I’m back.”That had been three days ago.
Relationships: Javier Pena/Male Reader, Javier Peña/Reader
Series: The Typist and the Agent [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831069
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50
Collections: The Story of Javi/Male Reader





	Meet Me Inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mochaaaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaaaa/gifts).



You’d barely gotten into the apartment before Javi was pulling you against him, tipping your chin up and kissing you. Sighing into his mouth, you drop your bag on the floor and slide your hands up Javi’s chest, fingers already fumbling at the buttons of his shirt. Your antics from earlier that day had only built the anticipation when you two could be alone again and your desperation have Javi naked in your bed was burning you up inside.

That is, until your heated touches were interrupted by the blaring beep of Javi’s pager.

Unclipping it from his belt and glancing down, he groaned, “Fuck. I’ve got to go.”

“Don’t worry about it,” you respond with a small smile, buttoning his shirt back up and pressing a kiss to his cheek, “Duty calls, right?”

The disappointment in your voice must have been obvious, as Javi caught your face up with both hands and kissed you again, slow and deep, leaving you breathless when he pulled away.

“I’ll see you when I’m back.”

That had been three days ago. From what you could gather, Javi and Murphy had been sent out of town to follow up on a potential lead, with no sign of when they would be returning. Every memo and report that crossed your desk you scanned thoroughly, searching for any mentioned of the DEA agent or his partner. As the days passed you tried not to let the tangle of worry grow tight in your stomach, but you knew as well as anyone else in the office that field work was dangerous here.

Halfway through the third day, though, you received a report to transcribe detailing how Agent Peña and Agent Murphy were on their way back with intel. The rest of the reports details blurred as excitement overtook the nerves that had been building. Of course, there was no guarantee that Javi would be able to, or want, to see you right away, but that little flicker of hope couldn’t be quelled. Even when the end of the day approached. Even when you rode the elevator down alone. Even when you closed the door of your apartment behind you, still no word.

You could wait. You were patient.

Until there was a knock on your door. Your heart jumps into your throat and it takes everything not to run to the door, leaving your dishes half done in the sink. You dry your hands, drop the towel onto the counter, walk over to the front door. Open it.

Javi has his back to the door, his hands stuffed into his pockets. He turns, hesitant. He must have come from a late briefing; he was wearing a dark navy suit that stood out in crisp contrast to the white pressed collared shirt and green-gold patterned tie. You hardly ever saw him in a suit and the look was striking.

He shifts, rubbing at his chin almost bashfully, “Uh, hi. Sorry, if this is a bad time-”

You don’t let him finish as your fingers close in the lapel of his suit jacket and yank, sending him stumbling into your apartment. Closing the door, you push Javi up against it, reminding you of the storage closet. With a firm touch, you smooth your hands down his front and nuzzle up to his jaw. He smells like cologne and tobacco.

“I see you missed me then,” Javi chuckles, hands finding your waist.

He looks down and your brush your nose against his. “Did you miss _me_?” you ask, voice low. His chest is rising and falling beneath your hands, the fabric of his shirt pulling tight with each inhale.

Thumbs hook into the waistband of your pants and he pulls your clothed hips together, “Yeah.” You shiver as his lips brush over yours, “I did.”

When he kisses you, it’s gentler than you expect. Languid, slow, like he has all the time in the world to take with you. He toes his shoes off, keeping you close, and you slip yours hands beneath his jacket, curling over his shoulders. His muscles flex beneath your touch as he shrugs the jacket off, letting it drop to the floor next to you.

Mouth drifting, he kisses your jaw and then the curve of your ear. And suddenly, you can’t wait anymore. You’ve been waiting for three days and Javi was here and you _wanted him_.

Stepping back, your fingers grasp the tail of his tie, letting it trail between you as you step back, tugging lightly. He raises an eyebrow, following you as you step back towards your bedroom. The end of the tie falls from your fingers and Javi loosens it, tugging until it falls free from his collar. It’s also dropped onto the floor.

Idly, continuing to wander backwards, you begin to unbutton your shirt, eyes locked with Javi’s. He watches as you make your way down, until your shirt is a puddle around your feet, followed by your undershirt. Your apartment is warm but you shiver anyways as Javi’s gaze rakes over you.

Suddenly, he reaches out and snatches your wrist, pulling you in again, his palm pressing up the length of your spine, “Tease,” he murmurs, taking bigger steps forward until you’re in the bedroom, you legs bumping into the edge of the bed. You sit, reaching for his belt, but Javi is already sinking to his knees, running his hands up your thighs.

“I believe I have a favour to return.” He smirks, finding the outline of your straining cock and with deft fingers pulls it out. You gasp at the touch and he strokes once, twice, before pressing a kiss to the head.

“Oh fuck, Javi…” Your voice turns into a moan as he wraps his lips around you, sinking down until you’re engulfed in the wet heat of his mouth, hand still gripping the base. You lean back down onto one elbow, your other hand slipping into his dark curls. Hollowing his cheeks, he sucks, bobbing his head in a steady rhythm that’s driving you insane. Your hips are twitching beneath him and you can’t help the desperate noises falling from your mouth.

And then his hand presses to your hip and he takes you down all the way, swallowing obscenely around your length and you fall back. “J-Javi, ah,” you gasp, gripping his hair. He keeps his nose buried in the curls at the base of your cock and swallows again, making you practically writhe. With a wet pop, he pulls off, and then he’s on top of you, shedding his shirt. His lips are on yours, fierce and needy, and you both struggle to pull the rest of your clothes off. Finally, his bare chest is flat on yours and the skin-to-skin contact is wonderful, making you burn hotter than you already were.

“You make,” he says, kissing down your neck, “The most delightful noises.” His hard cock rubs against yours and you moan again, arching your back. And then he’s grinding down, pinning your wrists above your head, and moving to whisper in your ear, “Te voy a cojer hasta que sea lo último que pueda escuchar.”

The Spanish rolls heavy and dirty. You push yourself back, fumbling towards the bedside table for the bottle of lube you keep there. He plucks it from your fingers before you can close the drawer, a hand touching to your lower back.

“Just like this,” he says, dragging it down to squeeze your ass. You spread your legs, whining when the pad of his finger finds the rim of your entrance, playfully teasing the sensitive skin.

“Get,” you gasp, fisting the sheets, “G-get on with it.”

You hear the lid flick open and you flex your ass up, desperate to feel Javi’s touch again. You’re rewarded with the press of a lubed finger to your entrance as Javi straddles your thighs. He pushes in and you groan. Frustratingly, though, he takes his time, working his finger in until he can curl it and draw out a litany of gasps and moans. You rock your hips back, but he holds you down, twisting his hand as he adds a second finger. He continues to tease, working your ass until he inserts a third finger.

You’re barely able to form words at this point but you manage to collect yourself enough to look over your shoulder. Javi is smirking, his head tilted and his gaze flicking between you and the fingers fucking your ass.

“Javi, just g-give it to me.” You even work up a glare, to which his smirk only widens.

“Why don’t you be good for me then and ask _nicely_ then.” He thrusts in deep and your head drops down, muffling a groan into the pillow. You consider pushing him; the hard cock resting against your hip more than indicates he wants you as badly as you want him. But, oh, he’s curling his fingers again and it wipes all ideas of trying anything from your mind.

“P-please, _please_ , fuck Javi, please.” The words tumble from your mouth, caught between heavy breaths and suddenly his fingers are gone. You whine, a complaint rising to your lips, but it dies when the emptiness is replaced by the feeling of Javi’s cock pressing at your entrance.

He lets out a low growl as he pushes in without pause, and you cry out, shuddering as he fully seats himself in you. Three fingers was a lot but even still, his cock stretches you almost unbearably. With a grunt, he lays himself on top of you, kissing the back of your neck as he lets you adjust.

“Alright?” he asks.

You nod your head into the pillow and he gently takes up your hands, pulling them above your head, and laces his fingers with yours. And then he starts up a slow dirty grind into your ass that nearly has you biting your tongue with how good it feels.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Javi groans into your ear, “So nice and tight for me, aren’t you _chico_?”

Unable to do anything but moan and take it, your hands flex in his as he takes up a toe-curling pace, the sound of skin slapping on skin filling the room. He’s murmuring more Spanish in your ear, the syllables slurring together while he fucks you. Every thrust has you gasping, the pleas for more lost in the distance between your mind and mouth. His cock is filling you just the way you want and the weight of him on top of you, your hands in his, has you arching and squirming and so needy for the release building in the pit of your stomach.

His thrusts become deeper and more jerky, your whines and groans taking on a higher pitch as he buries himself inside you. “Gonna come for me?” His arms press in tightly around you, his breath hot in your ear, “Gonna come like a good boy?”

“Ah, ah, _Javi fuck_ -” You squeeze your legs together and curl your fingers tighter into his, shaking as you come hard.

“Yes, just like that _chico_ , fuck.” Javi bites down onto your shoulder, not enough to break the skin, but enough to muffle the long moan that rumbles out of him. You grind your hips back, shuddering at the feeling of overstimulation as Javi pumps the last of his orgasm into you.

You heave in a breath and Javi kisses along your shoulder, “Good?”

Turning to look over your shoulder again, this time you smile and capture his lips in a gentle kiss. He’s sweaty and heavy on top of you now, but there’s a feeling of content curling in your stomach that’s new and warm. He releases one of your hands to cup your cheek, thumbing at your bottom lip when you pull back.

“Only for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Te voy a cojer hasta que sea lo último que pueda escuchar - I'm going to fuck you until it's all I hear
> 
> ~~
> 
> And there it is, another for the collection. Thank you for reading!


End file.
